Choices, change and a little boy called Chion
by jumping-josi
Summary: After an accident Riiko looses her memory and cant remember soshi, this has a devistating effect on soshi, soshiXRiiko/NightXRiiko mainly from soshi's POV but Riikos the main focus, please read and reveiw, really i'm no good as these things. READ ME! :
1. Chapter 1

Choices, change and a little boy called Chion

Choices, change and a little boy called Chion

Set in the future when Riiko is 25

Ooooooh it's so exiting… my second ever fanfic,

Chapter 1

…

Soshi and Night stood still next to each other.

Not one single movement, even soshi didn't move to adjust his glasses.

After a long time soshi slowly brang his hand shakily up to his forehead, Night suddenly dropped to his knees and began to sob, this startled soshi for two reasons the first being that he hadn't know Night could cry and had assumed it wasn't apart of his description.

The other was that although the room was filled with bustle and voices it was as though time had stopped.

Through his fingers soshi could see her, lying in a huddle on the coach, her head to one side, she looked beautiful lying there like a butterfly perched on a leaf.

For a moment he forgot the terrible truth and remembered their wedding day, she had looked so alive but now, now…

Soshi choked on something deep in his throat, he watched silently as the strong ambulance men slid her onto the stretcher, he stood still as one of the men walked slowly over and placed a hand on his shoulder

"We'll be sendin' someone to bring you two to the hospital' he spoke slowly in a gentle voice, turning to leave the room.

It was then that soshi awoke, realised the truth of what had happened,

'NO!' he shouted out, running to the window of the flats, he watched the ambulance drive away, he was suddenly aware that Night was by his side, Night rested a hand on soshi's back and glinted him a sadder version of his signature smile.

The anger and jealousy rose inside him. All those years Riiko had chosen Night over himself, and even now that they had been married and had a fresh start Night re-appeared and Riiko had been seeing more and more of him and…

his trail of thought broke of and he leaped at Night, Night was startled un prepared for this sudden attack, they both fell to the floor, and soshi suddenly started kicking, punching, biting and slapping Night.

Night was by far stronger but soshi had him in a good position and filled with anger strove on, finally Night gained control and hauled soshi up by his shirt slamming him against the wall. Soshi slid to the ground and lay sobbing curled up and overcome with emotion. Night slid down beside him a fresh cut opening on his perfect face,

'Soshi this fighting will not help Riiko nor will it help us'

'Speak for yourself' soshi muttered, but even he had realised he had been wrong

Soshi was about to say something when there was a loud knock on the door.

The two skinny men pulled them selves up form the floor and made there way across to the bright blue door.

"Riiko loved blue" Soshi muttered into the big round face belonging to the jolly looking fat man, Night had opened the door to. Soshi examined the glossy, flushed face as the man in front of them caught his breath. he seemed far to happy to be given a job looking after distressed people,

'Hello folks, phew sure is a long way up, how are we then' he did a double take when he saw the two young men's faces; the long clean cut down Nights face and soshi's bruising eye and cut lip.

There was blood on his hand and all six eyes followed the slow motion drip of blood fall onto the pale carpet

-

Riiko would be so mad

_-_

The man broke the silence

'Right well looks like it's a good thing I'm here to take you to the hospital should have brought an ambulance, hah hah hah' he said letting out a throaty laugh.

He led them down the 3 flights of stairs onto the busy street, babbling away about the street, his family, where they were going…

But soshi heard none of this, he was in a daze; he felt like screaming, sobbing and laughing all at once, his eyes darted around him taking in nothing but still searching. he wanted only two things in the whole world the first was just the overpowering longing to lye down he contemplated dropping onto the pavement, but instead he trudged along behind night and the jolly man, desperate to see Riiko.



Thanks for reading; it should get steadily happier from now on… I hope…

Please please please review and offer constructive criticism!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soshi sat in the back of the dark blue hospital taxi, staring blindly out into the street and happy faces of the busy people,

Things had not been perfect between him and Riiko for sometime now, but Soshi had convinced himself that if he could see Riiko everything would work out, it had to, they could solve this together, start again maybe even move somewhere new, get Night out of the picture.

Up until now Soshi had completely forgotten about Night he glared across at him now, but Night was staring ahead, a blank look on his face.

Night spoke in a low voice which startled soshi for he hadn't been expecting to hear Night's voice..

"I wanted to thank you Soshi, for calling me when you found Riiko it means allot to me…"

"Well you did give her a job when she so needed one, and to be honest I panicked and just rang the first number on Riiko's phone"

Now that Soshi thought about it why was Night the first number on Riiko's mobile?"

He dismissed that trail of thought as they pulled into the hospital; a long beige building sitting awkwardly on the street. Soshi stepped out of the taxi hit by the afternoon heat; the man led them in through the long glass door marking the entrance.

At the reception desk a lady greeted them, then Soshi spoke

"We are here to see Riiko Izawa, please she was emitted about 40minits ago"

"Ok right this way" the Nurse said after checking a clipboard, then disappeared and came out to their left through a side door.

They thanked the fat man, who had driven them there, and followed the young nurse; her hospital gown swaying after her as she weaved her way through the corridors.

"You'll be pleased to know we've done some tests and everything's going well there's only one thing concerning us at the moment, we are worried that some of her memory may have been damaged in the accident but perhaps you can remind her" the pretty nurse smiled at them

"But the doctor says its positive"

Relief flooded into Soshi and he saw Night sigh and lift his head slightly higher,

When they reached a green door with the number 14 a) written on the door the nurse spoke again

"She's only to have one person at a time she still very sick"

-

Meanwhile, Riiko lay on the hospital bed her eyes flickered, as they grew accustomed to the bright sunlight streaming in through the curtains. She peered all around her mind blank for a few seconds until her memory came flooding back to her,

She remembered Night; spending time with him, there first meeting, first kiss and there was a blank for about 6 years, she could remember being with Night recently in the last year but nothing else no family, friends nothing it was soo weird.

She struggled to sit up but a sharp pain hit her head and she slid back down onto the pillows.

Just then there were voices outside the room and the door suddenly flew open and a skinny dark haired man ran in to the room flinging his arms around her neck, she looked around blankly as he gabbled on.

"Riiko what happened when I found you I thought you were, but its ok now, tell me what happened"

When she didn't respond he drew away slowly and stared deep in to her eyes, Riiko?"

Riiko giggled nervously "Who are you? Where's Night"

"Night!! but Riiko don't you remember me? Your husband we've been married for years now, Night's just your boss, you must remember!"

Soshi shook Riiko in a panic, trying to remind her, she pushed him away and called Nights name into the sterile room"

"Ssssh Riiko its ok, I just want you to remember"

He leaned down and kissed her, pushing his lips onto hers, at first she didn't respond but after a while she broke away and began yelling Nights name in a panic her mind was in a right state, in the back of her head she had a vague flicker of something when the strange man had kissed her but she was scared and didn't know who he was, she began shaking and crying out Nights name over and over again,

Soshi put his hands on his head all the stress from the past few hours welling up, when the nurse burst in to see what was going on, she asked Soshi to leave, and practically pushed him out the door.

Night was waiting on the other side of the soundproofed room scratching at a mark on his shirt, oblivious to the goings on. Soshi slid onto a plastic chair opposite.

"You might as well go, in she doesn't want to see me" soshi muttered his voice breaking on the last two words

Night slipped in to the room after replying and soshi began to cry properly,

His head jearked forward, causing his glasses to crash onto the hard, shiny hospital floor. He sat there thinking of how his life would be without Riiko.

He thought of what a sad, empty and meaningless life it would be…

Poor Soshi, but don't worry he will get a happy ending I promise.

If ya want more you need to review, it's a strict policy hehehehahhahaha


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soshi sat slumped in his chair, with Riiko and Night on the other side of the wall.

"Oh Night I am so scared, I can't remember anything apart from you"

"Its ok Riiko, we'll sort everything out" Night spoke gently.

Just then the nurse whose name was Daniel returned

"Hello Riiko how are you, we've got some results from the tests we did, Riiko you fainted, and banged your head on the way down"

"Oh" Riiko brang her hand up to her throbbing head "but why did I faint"

"Well" began the nurse "I think it would be a good idea to let the husband know too"

Riiko interrupted "I don't have a husband, it's just me and Night ive already told you don't know that man outside"

"We respect your wishes, then… ok" the nurse paused glancing once more at the door, which Soshi was behind.

"Riiko, you're going to have a baby!"

Riiko sat still stunned, she went through it all in her head, she never doubted who was the father, as far a s she could tell she had no Idea who that man outside was, she looked up at Night a small smile on her lips, waiting for his reaction.

"Night?"

Night was about to blurt out that, on his Manuel it had said there was no chance of pregnancy, but then he looked into the trusting face of the one he loved so much and it dawned in him, if it wasn't his then it had to be soshi's and if she knew that then she would want to see soshi and they would talk get back together have a happy family and he would never have Riiko again. Night had it all sussed out as much as he hated lieng to Riiko he knew he had to.

"Oh Riiko, this is wonderful news" he leaned down and hugged her in his arms

Riiko sighed and hugged him back smiling "I cant believe were going to have a baby."

Meanwhile:

Soshi had left the hospital after begging one last time to see Riiko, to no avail if she didn't want to see him then there was nothing he could do, they had a policy to there patients.

So he left, oblivious to the fact that he was a technically a father, he felt no different, and acted no different instead trudged home to their once homely apartment and slumped down on Riiko's side of the bed, fell asleep crying on what should have been the happiest day of his life.

Oh it gets sadder and sadder for poor Soshi 


End file.
